VMV: I Can Love You Like That (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of I Can Love You Like That by All 4 One. Song: * I Can Love You Like That (1995) Sung By: * All-4-One Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Max Hides in a Castle) * Emmy: Max! Look! Dad bought us backpacks for our new school. * (Max Wasn't There) * Emmy: Max? Max, what are you doing? * Max: Hiding. * Emmy: How come? * Max: Well, if Mom and Dad can't find me, I won't have to go to the new school tomorrow. * Emmy: You don't wanna go? * Max: No. I-- I-- It's gonna be dumb. * Emmy: Are you scared? * Max: Yeah. What if I can't do stuff? What if it's too hard? * Emmy: Don't worry, Max. The new school will be fun. Definitely. * Max: Then you go. * Emmy: I bet you'd feel better if you could practice going to a new school. * Max: Well, maybe. * Emmy: You could practice in Dragonland! At the School in the Sky with our dragon friends! C'mon. (She Closes the Blinds and Takes Out the Dragon Scale) Hello, Dragon Scale. Ready? * Max: Guess so. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("I Can Love You Like That" by All-4-One Plays) * (New York City Scene from Oliver and Company) * Thomas O'Malley: They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true, * Ash Ketchum: And one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you. * Alvin Seville: You like romantic movies and you never will forget * Mamoru Chiba: The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet. * Rover Dangerfield: And all this time that you've been waiting * Tigger: You don't have to wait no more. * (Usagi and Mamoru Love Clip): I can love you like that. I would make you my world. * (Olivia Flaversham and Fievel Mousekewitz Clip): Move heaven and Earth if you were my girl. * (Danny and Sawyer Clip): I can give you my heart, be all that you need, * (Woody and Bo Peep Clip): Show you you're everything that's precious to me. * (Moana Hugging Maui Clip): If you give me a chance, I can love you like that. * (Scooby and Amber Clip): I can love you like that. * John Smith: I never make a promise I don't intend to keep. * Simon Seville: So when I say forever, forever's what I mean. * Max: Well I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true. * Wreck-It Ralph: I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you. * Max Taylor: You dream of love that's everlasting. * Chip: Well, baby, open up your eyes. * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip): I can love you like that. I would make you my world. * (Brock and Makoto Clip): Move heaven and Earth if you were my girl. * (Simba and Nala Clip): I can give you my heart, be all that you need, * (Pongo and Perdita Clip): Show you you're everything that's precious to me. * (Louie and Cecilia Kiss Clip): If you give me a chance, I can love you like that. * Kuzco: If you want tenderness, I got tenderness * Baloo: And I see through to the heart of you. * Taran: If you want a man who will understand, * Hercules: You don't have to look very far. * (Anastasia and Dimitri Clip): I can love you. Girl, I can love you. * (Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear Clip): I can love you like that. I would make you my world. * (Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex Clip): Move heaven and Earth if you were my girl. * (Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller Clip): I can give you my heart, be all that you need, * (Lady and the Tramp Clip): Show you you're everything that's precious to me. * (Tulio and Chel Clip): I can love you like that. I would make you my world. * (Max Goof and Roxanne Clip): Move heaven and Earth if you were my girl. * (Dongwa and Lulu Caty Clip): I can give you my heart, be all that you need, * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip): Show you you're everything that's precious to me. * (Thumbelina and Cornelius Clip) * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: There. Now I'm all ready to go to the new school. * Emmy: You're not scared it's gonna be too hard? * Max: Well, maybe a little. But now I know what to do. When you're stuck, don't give up. Try something new. C'mon, let's go. * Emmy: Uh, Max? There's only one problem. * Max: What? * Emmy: School doesn't start until tomorrow. * (They Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (A Cool School; @1999-2005 PBS) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pokemon (Dig Those Diglett; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Metal Imbalance; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Pound of the Baskervilles; @1989-1990 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (@2006 OLM) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * The Emperor's New School (Kuzco Fever; @2006-2008 Disney) * TaleSpin (War of the Weirds; @1990-1991 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Hey, There, It's Yogi Bear (@1964 Hanna Barbera) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Foolish Magistrates Aching Tooth; @2001-2002 PBS) * Lulu Caty (Butterfly; @2005 Rainbow Max) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) Note: * Here's my first Valentine's Day music video of 2019. Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:VMV Category:VMV Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript